dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Megan Lai
Perfil thumb|250px|Megan Lai *'Nombre:'賴雅 妍 / Lai Ya Yan *'Nombre en inglés:' Megan Lai *'Profesión:' actriz, cantante y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yonghe, Taipei, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 174 cm. *'Peso:' 50kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Zodiaco Chino:' Oveja *'Tipo de sangre:' A Dramas *Meet Me @1006 (iQiyi/TTV, 2018) Aparición Especial *Bromance (TTV, 2015-2016) *High Heels And A Scalpel (PTS, 2014) *All Is Well That Ends Well (吉人自有天相) (HSB, 2013) *Two Fathers (SETTV, 2013) *Miss Rose (TTV, 2012) *Next Heroes (Next TV, 2011) *The Invaluable Treasure, 1949 (PTS, 2011) *Fan Tuan Zhi Jia (TTV, 2010) *Because of You (CTS, 2010) *Qi Lin Guan Zhi Lian (2008) *Story of Time (CTV, 2008) *Wish to See You Again (CTS, 2008, ep05) *Sweet Relationship (CTS, 2007) *White Robe of Love (CTS, 2006) *Silence (CTV, 2006) *Ai Si Xi Ya De Meng Zhong Meng (ETTV, 2005) *Starry Night (CTS, 2005) *Mars (CTS, 2004) *Love Storm (CTS, 2003) *Hi Working Girl (CTV, 2002) *Ma La Gao Xiao Sheng (麻辣高校生) (2002) *Meteor Garden II (CTS, 2002) Temas de Dramas *Wei Wan Dai Xu (未完待續), High Heels And A Scalpel (PTS, 2014) *Ru Guo Mei You Ni (如果沒有你), Two Fathers (SETTV, 2013) *Ru Guo Bu Shi Ni (如果不是你), Cai Hong Tian Xin (JSTV, 2011) *Hang Hang Hao (行行好), Cai Hong Tian Xin (JSTV, 2011) *Dong Mo Zhi Lian (冬末之戀), Fan Tuan Zhi Jia (TTV, 2010) *Tuan Tuan Ai (團團愛), Fan Tuan Zhi Jia (TTV, 2010) *Xiao Yu Xin Shi (小雨心事), Because of You (CTS, 2010) *Zhi Jue (直覺), Sweet Relationship (CTS, 2007) *You Ni You Wo (有你有我), Sweet Relationship (CTS, 2007) *Ai De Yong Qi (愛的勇氣), Corner with Love (CTV, 2007) *Ai De Jue Ding Quan (愛的決定權), Angel (CTS, 2006) *Ying Zi Qing Ren (影子情人), Angel (CTS, 2006) *Zuan Sheng De Shi Hou (轉身的時候), Silence (CTV, 2006) *The hardest note, Mars (CTS, 2004) Películas *10,000 Miles (2016) *The End of Love (愛情的盡頭) (2015) *Café Waiting Love (2014) *Jumping Boy (2012) *You Are the Apple of My Eye (2011) *Forgive Me Not (2011) *Taipei 24H (2009) *Will You Still Love Me (妳是否依然愛我) (2009) *L-O-V-E (2009) *Underworld Clinic (黑道診所) (2008) *Chocolate Rap (2006) *How's Life (2005) *Free as Love (2004) Anuncios *'2015:' Avilas Clothing *'2013~14:' Shiseido *'2013:' La New SAH+DCS *'2012~13:' MaYuShan Foods *'2012:' AuCantio *'2012:' Lactacyd *'2011:' SOYJOY *'2010:' D.S(Denimsoul) *'2010~14:' Panasonic-ECO NAVI *'2010:' VOGUE Fashion's Night Out *'2010~11:' Panasonic *'2009:' LG LH50 *'2009:' VOGUE TK180° *'2008~10:' St. Clare *'2008:' Lee Cooper *'2007:' Puma French 77 *'2006:' Kiehl's *'2006:' Philips 588 *'2006:' Sony Ericsson Z610i *'2005:' Morden Girl *'2005:' Chunghwa Telecom *'2004:' Citibank Credit Card *'2002:' Cathay United Commercial Bank *'2002:' Taishin International Bank *'2002:' 7-Eleven *'2002:' Shawei Long Tea *'2001:' Coca-Cola *'2001:' Breeze Center *'2000:' FarEasTone *Chinese Paladin Online Vídeos Musicales *Bii - Think Of You (2017) *Wu Bai & China Blue - Ai Ni Wu Mu Di (2017) *Princess Ai - Love Forever (2010) *Cindy Yen - Shi Huai (2011) *A-Lin - Gei Wo Yi Ge Li You Wang Ji (2010) *Huang Pin Yuan - Shuang Yu De Ze Ren (2010) *Faith Yang - Queen (2004) *Yang Kun, Chen Lin - Liang Ge Ren Shi Jie (2002) *Eason Chan - Nan Ren De Cuo (2002) *Vic Zhou - Qiu Jiu Zhuan Xian (2002) *Shunza - Mei You Chou Nu Ren (2001) *Tiger Huang - Firework Live (2001) *Sammi Cheng - Wei Lai (2001) *Stefanie Sun - Feng Zheng (2001) *Jiang Yu Heng - Fou Ren (2001) *SHINO - This is (2000) Discografía Reconocimientos *'2015 Sanlih Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz por Bromance Curiosidades *'Educación:' Shih Hsin University (Información y Comunicación), Ming Chuan University *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Hokkien (taiwanés), Inglés, Japonés *En una firma de autógrafos se puso a dar besos y skinskin con algunas fans por su drama Bromance (https://www.facebook.com/ASIANBYTES/videos/1066398970069048/?fref=nf) Enlaces *stars.udn.com *Sina *Baidu baike *Wikipedia China *Weibo Galería Megan_Lai 02.jpg Megan Lai 01.jpg Megan Lai1.jpg Megan Lai2.jpg Megan Lai3.jpg Megan Lai4.jpg Megan Lai5.jpg Megan Lai6.jpg Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo